je serais là
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: fic liée à révélation pour un nouveau futur mais plus axée sur la relation entre Severus et la nouvelle prof de potion ...


Disclaimer : Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. Par contre, Phätis est à moi

Cette songfic est liée à ma fic " Révélations pour un nouveau futur ".

c'est un POV de Phätis.

La chanson est le générique de fin de Last Exile, série que je vous conseille vivement !

pairing : Severus/Phätis.

voilouuUu

Bonne Lecture.

**Nous sommes tous les deux assis, face à face, comme à l'accoutumée, à cette table que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.**

**Et j'ai toujours eu cette impression que tu l'aimais pour les mêmes raisons que moi...**

**Il y a plusieurs tables dans cette grande pièce qui autrefois servait de salle de bal; pourtant, à chaque fois, c'est vers celle-là - toujours la même - vers la fenêtre, que nous nous installons.**

**Nous ne nous sommes jamais concertés.**

**Jamais.**

**Sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous avons toujours eu et fait les choses comme nous pensions qu'elles devaient être faite...**

**Etrangement, et malgré nos nombreux différents, nous étions bien souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes...**

**Cela m'a d'ailleurs toujours interpellée... **

**Comment pouvais-je comprendre à la perfection une personne telle que toi, avec un caractère aussi épouvantable, mais des pensées et des idées aussi pures ?**

**Moi qui ai toujours vécu dans le paradoxe, tu en était un pour moi, dès le départ...**

_yoru no jikan ga semarikuru_

_anata wa konna chikaku_

_demo tooi..._

**Aujourd'hui encore, je t'observe.**

**Tu es bien silencieux.**

**Toi qui t'es confié à moi si souvent...**

**Tu es là sans y être...**

_nani ni akogarete_

_dare wo omou no ka_

_inochi kakeru sugata_

_sukitooru utsukushisa ni_

_kotoba wo nonda_

**C'est encore à "elle" que tu penses ?**

**Si tu savais comme je l'envie...**

**En fait, j'en crève de jalousie.**

**Elle n'est plus là et pourtant, tu y penses sans arrêt.**

**J'aurais voulu la haïr mais je n'y parvient pas.**

**Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça.**

**Et que je ne veux pas l'être.**

**Haïr une personne qui ne peut défendre sa cause, pire encore, une personne qui a sacrifié sa propre vie pour un être cher, ce serait tellement pathétique.**

**Je l'admire et la comprend.**

**Car toutes les deux, nous avons eu le même comportement : à choisir entre nos vies et celle d'une personne aimée, nous avons choisi de donner la chance d'exister à autrui.**

**Pourtant, toi, tu t'es muré dans tes souffrances.**

**Tu risques ta vie plus de fois qu'il n'en faut pour sauver cet enfant qui aurait pu être ton fils...**

**Je crois que c'est une part de toi que j'ai aimé en premier...**

**Nous, dont les joutes verbales étaient interminables, avons fini par nous apprécier... Surtout après ce voyage dans le Temps, auquel je n'ai pas participé.**

**Lois des Immortels oblige...**

**Et cette foutue table a toujours été le témoin muet de nos confidences.**

**A mesure que le temps a passé, nous avons fini par être inséparable, passant des heures entières à déblatérer et à échanger nos savoirs sur les potions...**

**Savoir sorcier et Savoir d'Esperald...**

**Malgré tout, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire...**

_anata ga sora wo yuku nara_

_watashi wa tsubasa ni naritai_

**Je voudrais te soutenir.**

**Parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur quand on est "seul".**

**Quand, même lorsque l'on est entouré par une multitude de gens, on se sent perdu, incomprit et ignoré.**

**Je serai à tes côtés.**

**Comme tu as été aux miens.**

_donna ni tsuyoi kaze ni mo_

_keshite orenai_

_shinayaka na hane_

**Je sais ce que je veux.**

**Et je l'aurai.**

**"N'est pas Serpentard qui veut".**

**Nous avons encore des épreuves à traverser pour pouvoir construire ce nouveau futur...**

**Mais pour moi qui suis immortelle, cela ne sera jamais terminé.**

**Peut m'importe la force des autres, je les écraserais tous.**

**Je les empêcherai de te faire du mal.**

**Tu en as déjà vu bien assez.**

**Dieu que c'est égoïste de penser ainsi...**

**Mais il paraît que l'Amour est un peu égoïste... **

**Alors pardonne-moi au moins cela...**

**S'il te plaît, souris-moi. Juste un peu...**

**Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, moi je t'ai déjà vu - et surtout fais - sourire...**

**J'ignore si mon plan est infaillible, aussi, autant profiter de cet instant d'insousciance...**

**Car demain, je doute fort que l'atmosphère s'y prêtera.**

**Je te laisserai derrière.**

**Toi et tous ceux qui peuvent mourir.**

**Puisque je n'aurais jamais la chance de goûter au repos éternel, alors autant en profiter pour sauver ta peau...**

**Il paraît que le Ciel sera tellement dégagé et que l'on pourra voir la Lune, ma tendre mère, et les étoiles en plein jour.**

**Une belle journée pour mourir, diront certains.**

**Mais peu m'importe l'avis des autres puisque je suis déjà morte.**

**Alors je veillerai sur toi, sans faillir, j'en fais le serment.**

_itsuka, kitto motsu kare..._

OWARI

Bon, hé bien voilà, c'est fini...

Groos biXxXx à tous !!

Une tite review siouplait, à vot' bon coeur XDDDDDD


End file.
